


Warm evenings

by Tichi



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: But i just want the both of them to be happy even if it's just in my drabble, F/M, the number of fluff that includes valk is so low so at least i add this one, this is just a bunch of sweet stuffs some of you guys might think that it's annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tichi/pseuds/Tichi
Summary: A fluff drabble i wrote for Valkyon and Erika, because they both deserve some love and happiness, this doesn't include any action and doesn't have a plot, just the both of them being in love, having fun and teasing each other.





	Warm evenings

  Valkyon swung the wooden sword taking two steps closer towards Erika to which she moved back instinctively, they were training near the cherry blossoms' tree on one of Valkyon's rare days off, they have been training for about three hours when Valkyon noticed that Erika seemed exhausted and that her moves were getting slower which made him end their training for that day not forgetting to compliment her for her good job and her improvement. As soon as she placed her wooden sword near the other weapons, she fell to her knees from exhaustion, Valkyon moved closer to her concerned.

 **'Are you fine?** ' he knelt besides her rubbing her back gently. Erika smiled reassuringly trying to adjust her breathing.

**'I think i went a little overboard today'**

**'you should have told me to stop when you started to feel uncomfortable, you mustn't overwork yourself'** Erika stood up as she patted the dust off her pants.

 **'I can't improve if i don't try to push myself over my limits either'** she stretched her arms as he stood up again  **'Besides...'** she smiled playfully, she passed her arm aound his neck  **'That's why you are here right? to watch over me'** he chuckled lightly as he pressed a kiss in her forhead.

 **'That's exactly why i don't want you to overdo it'** he hugged her then continued in a stern tone  **'It is indeed necessery to push yourself beyond your limits but your body has a certain indurence that you will get hurt if you try to surpass it, you can picture it as a-'** Valkyon's explanation was cut short by a giggle that escaped Erika's lips, Valkyon tilted his head to the side.

 **'Did i say something funny?'** Erika tapped his shoulder gently in respond **'No it's just that the way you immediately switch to the practical mode whenever i do something wrong while training is cute'** Valkyon bent his head as a blush showed up on his face, despite the fact that they have been together for seven months at the moment, he still got caught off guard whenever Erika commented on one of his behaviours as cute. He cleared his throat then attemted to change the subject of the conversation.

 **'I guess you already had enough of talking about training methods today'** he stated while placing his sword near hers.

 **'Oh no no it's alright i'm always ready to listen to anything about training methods as long as it's useful'**  Everyone around Erika was assuring her that she was progressing quickly, pointing out the great difference between her skills when she arrived to eldarya and the present, she too has noticed her development but she felt that there was still room for more improvements and she was willing to keep on amending her power, which is the reason that she didn't  train with only Valkyon but with both Caméria and Jamon as well. Enduring training with the three of them was indeed exhausting at times and confusing at others since each one of them had different techniques, but the satisfaction she felt whenever she succeded on a mission thanks to what she had learned was worth the fatigue. Valkyon in the other hand kept an eye on her and made sure she didn't hurt herself reminding her that he promised her he would protect her from any harm.

 **'It's enough for today, we can continue talking about this next time, are you free this evening?'** he asked.

**'I have to help Purral with something but it won't take too long, why is there something you need me for?'**

**'No it's just that everything we do together lately is training or doing missions and since i'm free today i thought you might want to do something else'**

**'Ooh that such a great idea! what did you plan?'** Valkyon pressed his lips and his eyes started to move from an object to another as if he was searching for something, Erika sighed with a knowing smile on her face.

 **'You don't have anything in mind do you?'** she raised an eyebrow as she turned her head left and right still smiling.

**'Sorry..you know that i don't have a preference when it comes to dates, anywhere and anything would be fine as long as we do it together'**

**'If that's the case we can just continue our training'** she jested, Valkyon smiled in respond and passed his hand around her shoulders.

 **'You really want to make me choose this time huh?'** Erika nodded as she crossed her arms  **'I always choose what we do and where we go, you know all of my favorite places and activities, it's your moment to shine now Valk'** he put his hand under his chin and seemed lost in thoughts for some seconds then he lifted his head towards her again  **'I guess the beach will do'** Erika nodded again then folded her arms and moved them widely from left to right while raising her eyebrows, Valkyon gave her a confused look in respond,  **'And?'** she explained her previous gesture.

**'Ah...we can just take a walk or something'**

**'That seems like a good idea i can ask Karuto to give us something to eat too, i would have made something myself but i won't have enough time because of Purral's mission'**

**'That'll do, let's meet up after two hours in the usual place'**

 Valkyon intended to use the two hours break to rest from their training and the stress built from the intense missions the Guard has been doing lately, however once he entered his room, he noticed that Floppy was missing, he spent the precious break he had looking for her in the H.Q. Valkyon was headed towards the guarden of music when he noticed that the time for his meeting whith Erika has come, he decided to meet up with her and ask her to search for his familiar with him, as much as he didn't like ruining their evening together he knew that if he didn't find Floppy he would be busy worrying about her and he wouldn't enjoy his time with Erika and she too wouldn't either. He headed towards the H.Q's door, Erika was already there waiting for him with her familiar, she was wearing one of the dresses the poulpatatas gave her when she helped them hold their celebration at the beach, the colored one that she said was suitable for dates on the beach, and she was holding a basket covered with a white tissue, a wide grin formed on her face when she saw him which made him feel awful for what he was going to ask from her.

 **'Why the long face big guy?'** she twisted her lips trying to hold back a giggle.

**'I..you see..i said that we will go in a date to the beach but it seems we have a sudden change of plans'**

**'And why is that'** she didn't seem bothered by what he said one bit which surprised Valkyon and encouraged him.

**'Floppy is missing...i wanted to ask you to look for her with me'**

**'I'm already one step ahead from you'** Valkyon watched her as she moved the tissue that was covering her basket, inside his familiar was sleeping on top of a piece of bread. Valkyon sighed in relief, he felt that a huge weight was moved from his shoulders, thanks to this pleasing surprise he won't have to worry about Floppy and will get to spend the evening with his girlfriend. Erika covered the basket again and linked her arm with his and they headed to the beach.

 **'Was she hiding in your wardrobe again?'** he asked

**'No, my familiar found her sleeping near Purral's boxes and i immediately figured you would be looking for her'**

**'I see..thankfully i thought about meeting up with you instead of looking by my own'**

**'I would have found you even if you didn't think about that! y** **ou should consider leaving her with someone to keep an eye on her when you're busy'** he nodded

 **'Althought i don't know why you worry so much about her she is more than capable of defending herself'** Valkyon laughed.

**'You're still mad about that time ?'**

**'She traumatized my poor baby Valkyon !! It took me a week to get him to get out of my room, a week!!  He didn't even want to hurt her he was just trying to befriend her ! She attacked the little thing without mercy !'** Erika pouted and Valkyon pinched her cheek playfully.

 **'She was just intimidated by his size Erika, besides they started to get along just well lately'** Valkyon peeked at the Ciralack that was walking besides them silently but seemed to listen attentively to their conversation, it almost seemed as if he understood what they were saying as he made an affirmative growl after Valkyon's last statement.

They walked on the beach while Erika talked about the most important gossips Karenn shared with her yesterday, Valkyon listened to her silently as usual making some remarks whenever he thought they were needed, he didn't have much in his side to talk about aside from work and missions but he did his best to come up with conversation topics, he even talked to her about some big messes Ezarel caused in the lab when he first joined the Guard and how the previous head of the Absynthe guard scolded him to no end for every mistake he had made no matter how small it was, Erika decided to use that story as a trump card against her guard leader the next time he started to brag about how perfect his work is or how his skills are unmatched. They settled near the weird looking rock that has moved again from its previous place to eat lunch, it wasn't much as always but Karuto gave them two pieces of a cake he baked as an experiment and asked Erika to inform him about their opinions later. Floppy woke up as Erika was emtying the basket from its containers and she joined Erika's Ciralack that was digging a hole in the sand.

 **'Oh ! Karuto really did great with this cake i wonder what he put into it'** Erika chewed the first bite she took from the cake and moved it inside her mouth from a cheek to another trying to guess the ingredients  **'There is milk..and lemon's flavor but there's also something else hum..'** she mumbeled, Valkyon watched her amused by how determined she seemed while doing such simple thing.

 **'You can ask him later about it'** Valkyon suggested brining her back to reality.

**'He won't tell me, he started to act snappy and defensive whenever i talk to him or ask him about something ever since Nevra told him my cooking was better than his'**

**'But he still gave you this cake'** Valkyon remarked taking an another bite of his piece.

 **'He just did it to show me that it's better than the one i made last week'** she placed her plate aside and pushed her chest forward and held her chin higher  **'You eat this and tell me what you think of it'** she mimiced a smug harsh voice full of confidence  **'That is what he said, then he laughed smugly i can't even imitate that laugh it was something like the laugh villains make in movies when they take down a hero'**  Valkyon couldn't help but laugh at his girlfriend's acting, he patted her head gently.

 **'Don't be mad about what i'm going to say but i think he really surpassed you this time'** Erika turned her head towards him with an intense speed and she looked at him with wide eyes.

 **'You are wiling to betray your girlfriend like this just so you can stay in his good side !'**  she stated putting her hand on her chest dramatically.

 **'I wish i could take your side dear, but what Nevra had to endure because of what he said was really terrifying, you remember the eyes' soup ?'** Erika grimaced in disgust, that soup wasn't even the worst dish Karuto served to Nevra.

 **'Well you are right it was terrible but still you don't have to tell him directly that i'm better than him, you know he isn't here right now, tell me your real opinion which cake is better, i won't be mad'** Erika crossed her arms and waited for Valkyon's respond with a confident expression.

 **'This cake is good but yours was better'** Erika got closer to him  **'Really ?'** Valkyon nodded.

 **'You're not just saying this to make me feel better are you now ?'** she demanded doubtfully.

 **'Of course not, after all i rather honesty instead of giving compliments that are not deserved'** he finished the last bite of his cake.

 **'And yet you were complimenting Karuto just a moment ago out of fear of what he might feed you'** Valkyon grinned  **'Oh that, i was just pulling your leg'** Erika hit his shoulder while he laughed at her annoyed expression.

 **'You can be worse than Ezarel at times !'** she turned her back towards him, he hugged her and pulled her to his chest then started to play with her hair  **'I can't help it you are adorable when you get competitive'** he remarked  **'Whatever'** she shrugged  **'Come on you know that i love you'** he whispered, a smile formed across Erika's face  **'I know'** she burried her face in his chest  **'And you know that i love you'** she stated  **'I know'** he kissed her hair and pulled her closer to him, he watched her falling asleep in his arms while keeping an eye on their familiars that seemed to enjoy themselves in the hole they made. Valkyon lifted his head to observe the blue sky thanking the universe for offering him such calm and warm evenings he could spend with his lover. 

 


End file.
